


Come to me, cum for me.

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Fenris, Vaginal Fingering, garrett is also trans but isn't specified in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Garrett try something intimate, something they hadn't explored before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to me, cum for me.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just 1000+ words of fenhawke porn. enjoy :o
> 
> where garrett eats fenris out and fingers him to his hearts content .

His lips trailed down the elf’s neck, his breath leaving small lingerings of heat against his dark skin. Fenris bit the inside of his cheek as he let out a soft sigh, cause by his boyfriend’s lips travelling down his neck and leaving small marks.

“We kill some mercenaries… Crazies wanna drink my blood..” Garrett murmured against his skin as he then trailed his lips to Fenris’s shoulder, his lips smiling against his skin. “And we come back here, to do some… naughty things, what a great way to get in the mood.”

Fenris chuckled, something that sounded like music to Garrett’s ears. “Indeed it is.” Then, a small nip on the tip of Fenris’s ear. He shuddered against Hawke, not having the energy to smack him.

“Bloody hell, Hawke. You know what the does…”

“Hm? What does that do, love?” Fenris bit the inside of his cheek harder, of course Hawke found a loophole in his sentence. “You aren’t stupid, Hawke. You know what I’m talking about.”

“‘Fraid not… now to more of the important thing on hand..” Fenris rose his white haired eyebrow, wearing a look of confusion. “Important things? Do you owe Varric 3 sovereigns again?”

Garrett laughed before bringing his boyfriend down on his bed, looking down at him. “Not this time, and if I did, that’s all in the past.” He snickered.

“So what’s this important thing then?”

“I want to try something.” Garrett confessed to his boyfriend. “And if you don’t want to, you can totally reject.”

“If you want me to continue… you have to say yes so I know.” Fenris gulped, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. “You can… do it.”

Hawke smiled. “Let me know if you ever want me to stop, if you want a safeword let me know.”

“Yellow. That’ll be it.” Hawke nodded. After that, the elf laid his head against the soft mattress and his hand trailed on the red blanket.

Hawke kissed down Fenris’s body, his lips tracing themselves over the material that binded his breasts back. Fenris lightly fisted the sheet with his one hand, he could feel his boyfriend’s lips through the thin material. Perhaps next time, he’d take off the binder.

Eventually, Garrett’s lips made it to Fenris’s lower stomach where he pressed a soft kiss before looking up at Fenris as his fingers curled around the top of his trousers. Fenris gave a nod, consenting that Garrett could take off his trousers, which he did.

Fenris kicked off the trousers to the ground as soon as Garrett got them to his ankles. The cold air that brushed on Fenris’s legs was soon replaced when Garrett’s lips started to kiss his inner thighs, which surprised Fenris and made him dig his nails into the sheets.

Hawke trailed his lips up Fenris’s left inner thigh, pressing soft kisses when he could and rubbed his right thigh with his hand. “Ah.. H-Hawke…”

“I’m just getting started, love.”

Shit, that’s how Fenris knew he was in for a ride.

No pun intended.

Garrett hooked his fingers along Fenris’s smallclothes and tugged them down and brought his thumb up to Fenris’s clit, giving an experiment rub to see how the elf would react. The result? Positive in Garrett’s opinion. He earned a small gasp from Fenris who arched his back slightly in response, he bit his bottom lip.

“Did you like that?” Fenris grunted. Garrett grinned, crawling back up and put his lips next to Fenri’s ear, and he whispered which sent hot breaths on Fenris’s skin which sent chills down his spine. “You have to tell me if you liked it and you want more, sweetheart. If you don’t, I can’t continue.”

Fenris sighed out of pleasure as he felt his Boyfriend’s breath send chills down his spine, hearing his voice in his ear as well as feeling Garrett kiss his earlobe, lightly tugging at it, eager for a response. “Ah-ah.. Dammit H-Hawke… I want… m-more..”

Garrett smiled against Fenris’s neck, liking a stripe back to his ear to whisper. “Good boy, thank you for telling me.”

Damn you and your smooth mouth, Hawke. Fenris thought as he bucked his hips into Garrett’s hand which his thumb was still circling on Fenris’s clitoris, which earned Garrett more gasps and moans from Fenris, something that sounded like music to his ears.

Hawke went back down to in between Fenris’s legs, he kissed his thighs again, then beside his heat. Fenris again bucked his hips and gave an impatient sigh at the same time. “Fenris, are you hinting at something?” Fenris nodded.

“Hawke…”

“What is it you want?”

Fenris huffed, giving a glare to his boyfriend who just grinned back at him. “Your mouth, dimwit.”

“Your wish is my command.”

“You big oaf…” Hawke chuckled at the comment and placed his lips on Fenris’s heat, he sucked lightly on Fenris’s clitoris as he gently inserted his middle finger into Fenris’s damp heat. The pleasure overwhelmed and surprised Fenris, he gasped and arched his back again, bucking his hips into Garrett’s mouth who gladly licked and sucked more on Fenris’s clitoris and the area surrounding it. Garrett heard quiet whimpers of Fenris pleading for more, it was nice to see Fenris like this. He loved this, if he didn’t Garrett trusted he would’ve said or done something to signal that he wasn’t okay with this.

Garrett sucked more, eventually lowering his tongue and slipped it in Fenris’s loose heat, sucking gently at the space outside of Fenris’s damp heat as his middle finger kept fingering him.

“O-oh… y-yes… A-ah, Garrett!” Fenris’s loud whimpers made Garrett more motivated to bring him to the edge, to have an orgasm that he consented too and one he wouldn’t forget. So with that motivation, Garrett inserted another finger and delved his tongue deeper into Fenris. Garrett held Fenris’s hip with his free hand while Fenris’s hands were fisted in Garrett’s black hair. “P-Please…”

“You’re gonna cum soon, sweetheart.” Hawke promised as he resumed licking and sucking on Fenris’s area, earning more and more whines from him. Fenris’s sounds only aroused Garrett more. Minutes passed, and Fenris could feel his stomach twisting, indicating he was about to cum. He gripped Garrett’s hair and pulled it, earning a hiss from him.

“Are you going to cum for me, Fenris?” Garrett asked as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out, still eating Fenris out. Fenris nodded, bit his bottom lip enough to rip some skin off of it. Hawke looked up at Fenris. “Talk to me, love.”

“A-ah.. Yes I’m c-cumming you a-ass!” Garrett moved up a bit to press his lips to Fenris’s neck, suckling on it and softly biting as he felt Fenris shiver and clench around his fingers. Fenris gripped whatever skin of Garrett his nails would dig into, gasping as he rode Garrett’s fingers through his orgasm.

Moments later he slowed his hips from thrusting against Garrett’s fingers and Garrett slowly slipped his fingers out of Fenris, wiping his fingers on his jeans. Fenris laughed, which Garrett looked over at him with a curious look. “After all that, you laugh? My, my I am offended,”

“And how can I help get you unoffended, Garrett?”

“Well, since it’s you… Just a kiss will help.”

Fenris looked at him with an amused look. “Just a kiss? A single kiss?” Garrett looked around the room as if he was thinking. “Alright, maybe more.”

Fenris smiled. “As much as you and I would both like, Hawke.”


End file.
